Another Part of Me
by UnPerfectStorm16
Summary: What would have happened if instead of merging with Sora, Roxas remained the same and became a friend? What if Namine repaired Sora without needing the help of Roxas? How would Sora and Roxas deal with being together, while being so eerily similar?
1. Introduction

It had been a few months since the battle with Xemnas. Sora was in such bad shape from the fight that he had been in the hospital for the first two months after it, and still not able to do anything overly strenuous. His two partners in crime; Donald and Goofy, had went back to Disney Castle. Their travels with Sora while fun, were not their main priority. The most important thing for them to do was to protect and guard Queen Minnie. There had been talk in many of the worlds that there were still heartless and a mysterious figure lingering who would look to overthrow the Kingdom. This could not be allowed to happen, so naturally Donald and Goofy took on their old job as protectors of the royal family, leaving Sora to return back to the one place that was truly his home, Destiny Islands.

Sora jumped at the chance for a long needed rest, especially since it had been almost three years since he started being the keyblade wielder. Fourteen when he started his journey, with his seventeenth birthday almost around the corner. He loved the rush he got when he fought heartless and loved the sense of right he felt when he stopped some evil force from destroying the hopes and dreams of innocent people. However, even heroes needed their well deserved rest. Kairi and Riku promised to be at their special meeting spot, where the Paopu Fruit grew. He wondered **how** they would take his news, that he wasn't coming home empty handed.

Sora had a special guest traveling with him on the gummy ship. Sleeping soundly, a blonde spiky haired boy was sitting in a chair in the back. How would his friends handle the fact that he was bringing a Nobody home with him? Not just a Nobody, but _his _Nobody. But Roxas wasn't just any Nobody, he was special. Not because Roxas was his Nobody, but because Roxas actually had a heart. Sora had grown close to Roxas in the months surrounding his recovery. While he was recovering, Roxas had been the first face he saw when he woke up and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Neither Sora, nor Roxas, could explain why they had bonded so quickly or so deeply, but it had happened. It was almost as if Roxas was somebody he had known for his entire life. Sora would never admit it outloud, but he felt closer to Roxas than either Kairi or Riku. Roxas just gave him a deep feeling of bliss, something that he hadn't felt ever before, and he couldn't understand why.

Sora was both scared and anxious to what his two best friends would say about his special guest, although part of him didn't care. Like it or not, Roxas wasn't going anywhere. He was just another part of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your support. I promise to update quite frequently, at least once or twice a week. So please stay tuned! This story is going to be full of drama, action, and craziness.


	2. Worries and Doubts

Sora was looking out the window of the Gummy Ship bored out of his mind. It had been a few hours since he stared the long journey that would take him from Disney Castle to Destiny Islands. In a way he was excited to finally be able to go home and see all the people that he left behind, his friends and family.

"_Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Riku, and Mom. I miss you all so much. It's been so long since I've been home; I hope they all haven't forgotten me. Mom must be worried sick, she hasn't seen me in forever. I'll explain everything to her when I get there. Then maybe everything will go back to the way it was before, everything will go back to normal." _He thought to himself.  
_"That's even if Mom and everybody remembers me, they might not. What Namine did to me in Castle Oblivion caused a lot of people who weren't directly close to me to forget me. As far as I know, only Riku and Kairi actually remember who I am. No matter, I'm sure mom remembers me, we were close before. I'm sure..." _

"Sora?" Roxas called out, from the back of the Gummy Ship; the oice interrupting Sora's thoughts. Sora smiled as he heard the voice that had become so familiar to him over the past few months. "Yeah. What's up, Roxas?"

Roxas got up from his seat in the back and came to rest in the seat next to the pilot's chair, next to Sora.  
"It's nothing." Roxas said softly.

"Nothing?" Sora asked questioningly.

"Yeah nothing, I promise."

Sora frowned slightly. This was the first time that he ever got the feeling that Roxas was lying to him. Maybe lying was too harsh of a word, more like hiding something. The time he had spent in the hospital following the huge battle with Xemnas, had allowed him and Roxas to grow so close, they had shared practically everything with one another. So why was Roxas acting so weird?  
"Roxas," Sora began, tilting his head to the side to face him. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Roxas nodded."Yeah Sora, I know."  
Sora frowned harder now.  
"So if you know that, then just tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I could even help with it."

Roxas shrugged. He wasn't sure Sora could help him with this particular problem, especially since it wasn't technically a real one. It was all in his head or so he kept telling himself, yet it didn't stop him from thinking about it any more than it stopped him from worrying himself to near death.  
"Sora, I…"

Sora stared at Roxas, waiting for him to finish. "You what?"  
"Sora, I…I'm worried."  
Sora raised his left eyebrow up in curiosity.  
"Worried about what?" he asked.  
Sora honestly couldn't honestly think of anything that could possibly be a worry to Roxas. He was about to have a real home, real friends, and a place where he could be happy without having to deal with heartless coming after him.

Roxas kicked his feet nervously. He didn't quite know how to say what was bothering him, and he didn't want to seem like a baby.  
"I'm just…I'm nervous about officially meeting Kairi and Riku."  
Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Why would you be nervous about meeting those two? They're two of the nicest people I know!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I know. You've told me non stop about how good they both are. I'm just worried that they won't like me."

"Roxas, I promise, they will like you. And on the slightest chance they don't, who cares? I like you. That should be all that matters to you."

Roxas blushed slightly.  
"Thanks Sora. You have no idea how much it means to me," he said softly, "How much _you _mean to me." He added quietly.

Sora smiled brightly.  
"Aw come on Roxas! You're going to make me blush." He said laughing, as he pulled the spiky haired blonde boy into a tight hug.

Sora wasn't aware of exactly how much Roxas was enjoying their physical contact. The rare moments when they both touched, it felt like electricity coursing through their veins. Roxas felt it a tiny bit more than Sora, but there was no denying that they both felt something. It was partly because of the rare circumstances in which Roxas had come to be, and mostly because of their deep connection.

"Are we almost to Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked meekly, as they finally pulled apart from the hug.

Sora looked out the window, and gazed deeply into the black abyss that were the Lanes Between.  
"I believe so." Sora replied, leaning back into his chair and yawning.

"I'm still nervous." Roxas said.

Sora shook his head and smiled again, placing his arms behind his head in the way that he always did.  
"Don't worry, Roxas. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."  
Roxas gazed at him for a few moments, silently processing what he was just told.  
"Do you promise Sora? Promise you'll never hurt me, and that you'll always be here for me?"  
Sora took his hand and ruffled it through Roxas' hair.  
"Forever and ever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one should be even longer because of them reaching Destiny Islands and the trama that ensues. For those who probably don't know, this is going to be a Yaoi fic, not over the top but there will be some intense scenes as well as very dark themes. There will be pain, drama, and a plot by a "mysterious" person who intends to destroy the Keyblade Master. So I hope you guys will enjoy =)


	3. Destiny Islands I

"Your birth was an accident." A cold voice said with a sneer. A tall person in a large black hooded coat was standing in front of a pale blonde boy with spiky hair.

"In fact, you shouldn't even exist at all. The purpose for you being here, Roxas, is to serve me. Your sole purpose is to suit my desires, nothing more."  
"Y-y-you're wrong!" Roxas cried out, and gasped in pain as a bolt of lightning struck him into his chest, throwing him backwards onto the ground.

"Don't be foolish child; I have no reason to present falsehoods. I tell you merely what I know to be the truth, and it is the truth. You are a Nobody, a nothing. You have no rights, no feelings, and no heart. You are only an instrument of pure evil."

"N-n-no." Roxas choked out weakly. "I'm good. I'm not evil, I have a heart."

"Now, now, Roxas. We are two of the same. We come from the same place, the same darkness. Lying does not become us."

"Leave me alone!" Roxas yelled.  
"Oh but I can't dear child. You work for me, remember?" the person said, taking off their hood.

"No…not you. You're dead!" Roxas cried, as the person, Xemnas, laughed coldly.

"Just because you wish it, doesn't make it so. You still have much work to do if you're to help me open up Kingdom Hearts, Roxas."  
"I refuse. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. I'm my own person!"

Xemnas's mouth curled into a dark smile.  
"I believe you missed the memo kid. You're a Nobody; you aren't a person at all."

"You're wrong!" Roxas yelled, his hand darting out in front of him. It was glowing as a large sword-like weapon appeared into it, a keyblade.

"Now this is amusing." Xemnas said. "The Nobody wishes to fight for something. The irony is so pleasantly bittersweet."

"Stop calling me that!" Roxas yelled through gritted teeth. "I'm not just fighting something, I'm fighting pure evil. I'm fighting you!"  
Xemnas laughed.  
"Well now, isn't that touching? Or I suppose it would be, if I had a_ heart_." He said, as he summoned two bright swords into his hands.

"Roxas…" Xemnas said.  
"Roxas…"  
"Roxas…"  
"NO!" Roxas screamed, and awoke with a jolt; sweat was covering his pale face. He looked around wildly for Xemnas but all he could see was a bewildered Sora, who had apparently been the one calling his name.  
"Are you alright?" Sora asked him worriedly.

Roxas frowned slightly.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"What were you dreaming about?" Sora asked. "Must have been pretty intense."

"It was nothing…" Roxas said, then noticing the look on Sora's face added, "Honest."

"If you're sure."  
Sora went back to the steering wheel, obviously a bit hurt. He couldn't think of any reason why Roxas wouldn't confide what was bothering him; especially not after all they had been through.

Meanwhile, Roxas was beating himself up. He didn't understand why he didn't just tell Sora what was bothering him. A small part of Roxas feared that if he talked about Xemnas that it would bring him back, but it was nonsense. Xemnas was gone, defeated, vanquished by Sora once and for all, there was nothing to fear. Besides Sora had been there for him through a whole lot of bad things and had stuck by him, so he was at least owed an explanation.

"Sora I…"

"Don't sweat it, Roxas." Sora replied coolly, staring out the window. "By the way, we're home."  
"We're…home?" Roxas asked questioningly.

Sora pointed to a hole in the distance, a dark shimmering ripple. Through it a tiny world could be seen; a large ocean and a chain of islands.  
"Destiny Islands."

A loud rushing sound exploded out from all around them as everything went completely black. Roxas blinked and rubbed his eyes, the darkness fading. The gummy ship had landed on the shore of one of the islands, a young kid quickly approaching it.

"Are you ready to meet your new friends Roxas?" Sora asked, the familiar carefree smile returning to his face.  
"I...I think so." Roxas replied meekly, staring nervously at the ground.

"Just remember what I told you Roxas. No matter what anybody says, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Sora."

They both exited the gummy ship.  
"Sora!" A blue eyed boy with wavy brown hair called out.

"Tidus!" Sora replied with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Decent I guess. Man where have you been? It's been ages!"  
"I've been exploring other worlds, and saving people from the darkness."  
Tidus smiled.  
"Sounds pretty intense. I'm glad you're back Sora, it's been awfully lonely here without you."

"Lonely?" Sora asked questioningly. "Where are Selphie, Wakka, Kairi, and Riku?"

Tidus sighed, a sad frown forming on his face.  
"Selphie and Wakka moved away. Selphie's going to an amazing school far away and she can't come back here as much. Wakka's father got a high paying job on the mainland so they all moved away to be closer to it."

"But what about Kairi and Riku?"

"Ever since Kairi's gotten back she hasn't been one much for hanging out. She only comes out once every night, to look for you. She said that one day you would return as a shooting star. Riku…he's just been distant. He rarely leaves his home, and when he does he goes to a different, much smaller island to train himself. The only thing he would tell me is that he was training to one day be a strong enough fighter to beat you."  
Sora smiled.  
"That does sound like Riku."

Tidus's eyes narrowed; him just now noticing the spiky blonde haired kid behind Sora's back.

"Sora who's that behind you?"

Sora looked embarrassed for a second.  
"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I totally forgot. Tidus I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Roxas. Roxas, this is Tidus."

"Hi there!" Tidus said, smiling warming.

Roxas smiled shyly, with no intention of moving out from his safe place, behind Sora.  
"I think your friend is shy Sora." Tidus said wryly.

"You may be right." Sora said, playfully ruffling Roxas's hair.

"Cut it out Sora!" Roxas cried out, trying hard not to laugh.

Tidus was laughing now; as he watched the two interact.  
"Fine," he said calming down and held out his hand. "Allow me to go first. I'm Tidus, Roxas; it's nice to meet you."

Roxas looked carefully at the hand that was held out to him and slowly began to reach for it, before a loud voice calling out interrupted him.

"Don't touch him."

They all looked around for the source of the voice, till their eyes fell on it. Standing on the top of a large palm tree, was a boy in a black coat, his long, shoulder length silvery hair swaying slowly in the crisp breeze.

"Riku…?" Sora asked questioningly.  
"Sora." Riku said blandly.

"What's wrong…?" Sora asked.  
"Get away from him Sora; he's not one of us." Riku said, jumping down from the tree.

"Riku have you gone crazy?" Sora asked confused. "Tidus has been our friend since we were little, how can he not be one of us?"  
Riku laughed high and cold.  
"I wasn't talking about Tidus. I was talking about that thing standing behind you, that abomination, that _nobody_."

Roxas recoiled as Riku talked about him with such malice, such hateful indifference.

"I…" Roxas began, but like always Sora came to his rescue.  
"Don't talk that way about him Riku!" Sora yelled.

"You don't know what his kind are capable of Sora." Riku said. "They're nothing but murderers, life stealers. They are out for nothing but blood."  
"Roxas isn't." Sora said. "Roxas is a good guy, he's part of me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody."  
"Oh Sora…" Riku said with a small, sad smile. "You always were so sweetly naive."

Riku held his hand out and a keyblade appeared in it, it's silver metal gleaming in the sunlight.  
"Riku…" Sora began warningly, but it was in vain. Riku charged, keyblade raised, right for Roxas.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guys I'm sooo sorry for such a late update, considering I promised to update at least once per week. I had this virus that was floating around and I was too sick to write. I hope you enjoy the way the story is progressing. Btw, if anybody knows how to do those fancy page break things to divide the author's note from the actual story I'd love to know. Send me a personal message with that knowledge or any suggestions :D


	4. Destiny Islands II

Roxas's eyes went wide as the long silver haired boy ran at him, keyblade outstretched, preparing to attack. In the back of his mind, Roxas knew he could have summoned his very own keyblade to protect him from attack, but he was too tired. Tired of fighting, tired of all the violence, and tired of the hatred that the keyblade seemed to bring to anybody who wielded it. A tiny voice in the back of his mind welcomed death, or rather the prospect of it. Maybe in death there would be some peace from the heartless, and the knowledge that he wasn't supposed to be, that he was just a Nobody.  
Suddenly, a loud clanging sound, the noise of metal hitting metal rang out loud, and disrupted him from his thoughts. Riku's keyblade had met Sora's keyblade in midstrike.

Sora who just summoned his own keyblade to block the attack on Roxas had a determined look on his face.

"Riku...Leave him alone." He said forcefully.

"Let it go Sora." Riku replied coldly. "You can't save everyone, especially someone who is nothing."

"I've already told you." Sora growled angrily, thrusting his keyblade forward against the opposing keyblade, forcing Riku to take a few steps back. "Roxas is special, he's not like the rest of them, and he has a heart."  
Riku laughed once again, this time it was out of pity.

"Sora, are you really that naïve? To believe that a Nobody can have a heart?"  
"It's not naivety, its fact. I know for sure, that he has a heart."

Riku smiled, a curling of his lips.

"Then ask yourself this, Sora. If a normal Nobody doesn't have a heart, but Roxas does, then where did he get his from?"

Sora's eyes widened the slightest bit, and Roxas' eyes widened even more.

"Sora what does he…" Roxas began, but Sora held up a hand to quiet him.  
"Don't worry about it, Roxas."

Riku gave a look of disbelief.  
"Wait Sora, don't tell me. You actually DO know how he got his heart, don't you?"

For a few moment Sora's eyes refused to meet Riku's, then as they finally did he gave a curt nod.  
"Yes, I do."  
"And he doesn't know? You haven't told him?"  
"No I haven't." Sora answered. "And neither will you."

Riku shook his head.  
"Sora, the fact that you know how he came to be and how he continues to be and the fact that you're fine with it is very unlike you."  
"Riku, I can't just give him up. He's a part of me."

"No Sora, he's a monster."

Sora didn't bother to yell a retort this time. He simply raised his keyblade free hand into the air, and a yellow glow appeared in it. Before Riku could question it, a bolt of lightning struck the ground a few feet away from him.  
"Were you trying to hit me, Sora?" Riku asked casually, the air of a laugh in his voice.

"No." Sora said softly. "If I was trying to hit you, you would have been hit."

Riku smiled.  
"Wow Sora, the new you is quite a refreshing change. You aren't so whiny and afraid anymore."  
Sora shrugged, allowing his keyblade to rest on his shoulder.  
"You'll find that when you need to protect somebody you love, you become ruthless if necessary."  
Riku lost his smile.  
"And you love _him _more than Kairi, or me?"

Sora's face went soft for a second, deep in thought.  
"I never said that…"  
"You didn't have to." Riku replied, and for the first time since his appearance he genuinely looked hurt.

"It's the same exact thing as when we first left the island together. You ditched Kairi and me for that duck and Goofy. Then I was the one, the only one, who was willing to do whatever it took to save Kairi's life, to bring her back. And do you know what? You ended up saving her and looking like the hero, while I struggled through darkness just to find my way back home. But nobody ever looks at me as someone who was a victim, no, they look at me like I'm a heartless. You look at me like I'm nothing."

"Riku I," Sora began, but Riku shook his head.  
"You don't have to say anything Sora. I get it."  
"Get what?"  
"You choose him."  
"Riku wait…!" Sora called out, but it was in vain. Riku flew up into the air in a graceful arc, and then seemingly disappeared from sight.

"Wow. What got him all worked up?" Tidus asked, confusion in his face. "I've known Riku for a long time now, ever since I came to live on this island and I've never seen him like that."

Sora sighed as he willed his keyblade to dematerialize.  
"You must not know the real Riku then. He's always been like that, angry and judgmental."  
Roxas blushed slightly.

"_I feel bad that Sora had to fight with one of his best friends over me. I'm not worth it, not worth the trouble."_

Tidus shrugged, gazing at the now almost setting sun.  
"Meh, what are you going to do. I gotta go Sora, mom has probably got dinner ready."

Sora smiled, the warmth of friendship piercing the veil that was his anger at Riku.  
"It was nice seeing you again, Tidus."

"Catch you later Sora, you too Roxas."

"Sora, I'm sorry." Roxas said, his blues eyes looking at the ground. "I messed everything up."  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.  
"I ruined your homecoming. I made Riku mad and now you two are fighting."  
"No." Sora said, grabbing Roxas by the arms and turning the boy to face him. "Don't you dare feel that way. You did nothing wrong, you could never do anything wrong, he's just being a jerk as usual."  
Roxas's eyes lifted off the ground and came up to met Sora's.  
"Do you really mean that?" Roxas asked carefully.

"Of course. Don't you remember what I told you while I was recovering in the hospital, when we were preparing to leave, and while we were on the ship?"

Roxas gave a questioning look, causing Sora to laugh softly.

"I told you, that you're a part of me. You will never be unwanted when it comes to me, and I will never allow any thing or anyone to come between us. Alright?"  
"A-a-lright."

Sora frowned.  
"You don't sound too sure about that, Roxas."  
Roxas shuffled his feet, an action he tended to do when he was nervous or shy.  
"It's not that I'm not sure, it's just that it's new to me. I've never had someone really, genuinely care. It's very different."  
"Well you better get used to it then!" Sora exclaimed, punching Roxas's shoulder playfully.  
"Thanks for being here for me Sora, it really means a lot."  
"Don't think anything of it, after all you are my best friend in the entire universe, nothing will ever change it."

Roxas looked thoughtful for a second.  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for another short chapter. I know some people are complaining about the low amount of Sora and Roxas but I feel that their interaction is decent right now. I don't want to rush things but trust me they WILL pick up, especially in the next chapter (Destiny Islands 3)

This is also a darker than usual fic, so there will definitely be some darker elements later on, so look out for them.

If you're not aware; Sora doesn't know Roxas is in love with him. Sora just believes them to be very close friends, so close because of the tie they have to eachother (nobody + original) Roxas knows he loves Sora, rather he realized it in this chapter. In the next few chapters you will see that being dealt with.

**Additional Note: **Re-read this if you've read it, I made one addition because I forgot to add something.


	5. Destiny Islands III

"Sora, where are we going?" Roxas asked timidly. The blonde haired boy let out a huge yawn from exhaustion. It had been almost an hour since they started walking from their landing spot. They had left the island, the meeting island, where they landed and were now walking through the main one. Also since the whole Riku situation happened, Roxas was a little bit tense and scared about what other future surprises Destiny Islands had in store for him.  
"Aw what's a matter Roxas, you getting sleepy?" Sora said mockingly, smiling so that Roxas could tell he was just joking and not intentionally being mean.

Roxas frowned.

"No…it's not that, it's just, we've been walking for quite awhile."

Sora laughed and ran his hand through Roxas's hair, ruffling it playfully.  
"Calm down Roxas, I was only kidding."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his own hair, fixing it where Sora had messed it up.  
"So then what are we doing?"  
Sora smiled mischievously.  
"Don't worry, you'll see. We're almost there."

Roxas sighed. He wasn't annoyed about the surprise, he actually liked them. What he didn't like was the fear that he felt in his heart after meeting Sora's best friend Riku. Meeting Riku had left a deep scar across his mind, and made him very afraid to meet anybody else from Destiny Islands, even with Tidus being nice and friendly.

"I'm just worried." Roxas said suddenly, deciding that it was safe to speak his mind.

They had both stopped walking at this point, and Sora turned to face Roxas, prepared to console his scared friend.

"Worried?" Sora asked questioningly. "Roxas if this is about Riku…."  
Roxas nodded.  
"Riku didn't like me, he made that painfully obvious. What's to say that the others won't share his opinion of me?"  
"Well Tidus liked you!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Tidus, sure. But he's only one person Sora. What am I supposed to do if everyone else hates me?"

"They won't Roxas, I promise."  
"But how can you be sure?" Roxas cried, his voice rising almost to a yell.

Sora looked at the ground for a few seconds, as if deep in thought. Slowly he raised his head, and his deep blue eyes connected with the light blue ones in front of him.  
"Because. I know that if they see, even just a glimpse of what I see in you, they'll know how amazing you really are."

Roxas was rendered speechless by the sheer amount of emotion he was feeling at Sora's words. He fell to his knees.

"Roxas!" Sora called out, rushing over and falling onto his own knees bringing himself to eye level. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes…" Roxas muttered softly.

"Why did you fall?"  
"I-I'm sorry, your words just took me by surprise is all." He answered with partial truth. "Do you really feel that way?"  
Sora rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"Of course I do, silly. Why would I say something I don't mean?"  
Roxas shrugged.  
"The Organization said a lot of things that they didn't mean, things that weren't true. Over time, you become accustomed to hearing only that."

"Roxas, I'm not the organization. I promised you soo many times that I would never lie or hurt you, you gotta start believing me."  
Roxas looked into Sora's eyes and threw himself forward into the other's arms.

"I believe you…" he whispered, breathing it into Sora's ear.  
Sora rubbed Roxas's back soothingly, telling him that everything would be alright and that there's nothing to worry about.  
"There won't be anything to hurt you, as long as I'm here with you, Roxas."  
"Thank you…"  
"Besides Roxas, even if they don't like you, we can always move away. If they don't accept somebody I care about, who needs any of them."

"Where would we go?"  
"I don't really know Roxas." Sora said smiling. "I mean, I haven't given it much thought till now. Although I do hear that Radiant Garden is beautiful all year round, so maybe there?"  
Shocked and touched at the aspect of Sora willing to leave all of his friends and family behind on the behalf of him, Roxas let go of all doubts.

"Alright then Sora, Let's go see what you have to show me."  
After a few more minutes of walking, their destination had apparently been reached because Sora stopped walking, causing Roxas to almost bump into him.  
"Are we here?" Roxas asked.  
"Yeah." Sora said smiling.

Sora walked up the steps to a huge house; it was pure white with beautiful pink trimmings, the windows so pretty that they were the envy of stained glass.

"This is somebody's house…" Roxas stated, more of a confirmation to himself than a question, although he still looked for Sora to clarify.  
"Yeah, it's somebody's house, somebody really special to me. I want you to meet her."  
"Her?" Roxas asked, and for the first time a twinge of jealously reared its ugly head, like ice piercing his heart. "I didn't know you had anybody _special_,here on the island waiting for you."

Sora shrugged.  
"I could have sworn I told you about Kairi. Didn't I?"  
"Oh, her." Roxas answered indifferently. "Yeah, you mentioned her."

At this moment, Sora noticing Roxas's change in stature looked worried and turned to face him.  
"Are you alright Roxas?" he asked worriedly. "You seem upset or something."

Roxas frowned slightly, and took a deep breath letting it out slowly, trying to regain his composure.

"No, no. I'm fine Sora, trust me."

"Alright, if you say so." Sora replied.

Taking a few moments to look at Roxas, checking for any signs of him lying, of him not being okay, Sora shrugged and seemed satisfied because he then walked over to the door and knocked on it a few times.  
"Don't worry, she'll love you." Sora muttered back to Roxas, who had a crestfallen look upon his face.

"_I cannot believe that we're at Kairi's house." _Roxas thought to himself. _"I was so happy when it was just me and Sora. When we were alone I had him all to myself, he was mine. I couldn't take it if he was someone else's…"_

"Roxas?" Sora called out, ripping the blonde boy away from his thoughts. Apparently Sora had been calling his name a few times already and he hadn't noticed.

"Sorry, what is it?"  
Sora raised his eyebrow questioningly, before deciding there wasn't anything to worry about. If Roxas said he was fine, then there wasn't any reason to doubt that.

"Um, I just said I don't think she's home."

Roxas fought not to smile; he fought to keep a sad look on his face, even though inside he was doing jumping jacks. "Aww really? I guess we'll have to try later."  
"Yeah I guess you're right, let's go."

As they both turned to leave, they heard a ruffling sound in the air, as if birds were flying through the trees. They both froze, looking around for trouble.

Then suddenly a female's voice called out; "Sora, wait!"

Smiling, Sora turned around; frowning, Roxas followed suit.

Running towards them, was a girl with dark red hair down to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that could have been carved out of sapphire.  
"Kairi!" Sora called out, running back to meet her.

"Sora!" Kairi replied, rushing up and jumping into his open arms, throwing her own around him in a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

Roxas slowly walked up to them, to meet Kairi. He didn't want to let the jealousy that was deep inside of him to shine through; he wanted to make a good impression. All he could think of though was the voice screaming in the back of his head, saying;

"_Get your hands off of my man."_

Kairi lifted her head from Sora's shoulder, and peeked behind him, her eyes falling on Roxas.  
"Hey Sora, who's your friend?"

Sora smiled widely, the same smile that seemed to be reserved specifically for Roxas, the one he always seemed to get whenever the blonde boy was mentioned.

"That's Roxas, Kairi. He's my best friend in the entire universe. We've been through so much together. I've been through a lot since you've last seen me, and Roxas has been there for me through all of it."

Kairi nodded slowly, and then proceeded to look Roxas up and down as if she were analyzing him.

"Well it's great that you found such a good friend Sora, I'm happy you met him." She said smiling. "Nice to meet you Roxas!"  
Roxas smiled and reluctantly, although not obvious, held out his hand. Kairi extended her own and they shook for a second, before pulling back.

"Glad you two are getting along." Sora exclaimed with a smile. "Much better than other encounters."

"Sora, are you talking about Riku?" Kairi asked pointedly, the very mention of the name causing Roxas to recoil.

Sora frowned.  
"Yeah Kairi, I am. How did you know?"  
Kairi bit her lip.

"Well, Riku arrived before you did, you got here just as he was leaving."

Sora paused and frowned in thought.  
_"Ah, so that ruffling in the trees we heard earlier was him gliding away." _He thought to himself, and when asked out loud Kairi confirmed it.

"Sora do you think…" Kairi began, but her eyes narrowed softly when she caught sight of Roxas. It seemed as if she were looking for the right words to say, so that she could speak her mind without outright offending anybody.  
"Sora, do you think it's wise to not trust Riku? I mean why should you both be in an argument after you got out of that last huge one not so long ago?"

"It's not my choice. He started the argument Kairi, this one and last. I'm sorry, but we're not kids anymore, and I refuse to babysit his ego."

Kairi sighed.  
"Alright... I just hate to see us all at odds because of…_somebody_ or something."

Sora frowned.  
"What do you mean by that comment?" he demanded. "You're not trying to insinuate something about Roxas, are you?"

Kairi flushed bright red.  
"No, not at all Sora. I'm just trying to say that I couldn't bear it if something ever came between us, and it's really unusual for anybody to be able to do that."

"Well I suggest you talk to Riku, because Roxas isn't coming between us, he is."

"Let's just not talk about it, I don't want us to fight." Kairi said softly.

"Alright then," Sora said, returning to his usual happy-go-lucky self. "What should we talk about then?"

"Well what happened on your journey?"  
"A lot of stuff. Me, Goofy, and Donald; we fought this evil man named Xemnas,"

Roxas flinched at the name, causing Sora to pause and mutter an apology.  
"Xemnas?" Kairi asked.  
"Xemnas, he was just another form of Ansem."

"Ansem? The guy who was trying to harvest the seven hearts, the one you defeated?"  
"Yeah, him, although he seems to have more lives than a cat." Sora said smiling.

"I'm just glad you're alright Sora." Kairi said suddenly, jumping into his arms once again. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you…"

Roxas growled but managed to turn it into a cough. Like seriously, who was this girl to just hug all over Sora? It's not as if Sora liked it.

"Wow Kairi…I didn't know you felt that way." Sora muttered, as he rubbed her back awkwardly, not knowing how to handle her. "I missed you too."

Kairi smiled, even with tears shining on her face.  
"Just don't ever run off again, ok?"  
Sora smiled.  
"You don't have to worry about that. I'm looking forward to a nice long rest, free from heartless and drama."  
"That's good, because I think we can finally pick up from where we left off."  
Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"

Roxas glanced over at the two of them talking; he wasn't really paying all too much attention. He was curious about what they were talking about, sure, but he wasn't one to eavesdrop. A tiny twinge of jealous was surging through his body from the moment Kairi appeared, and it didn't help one bit when she jumped into Sora's arms. Twice.  
Just when Roxas was getting ready to walk over and tell Sora that he was hungry, and that they should leave to go find some food, he stopped cold at Kairi's next action.

"Huh, Kairi?" Sora asked again. "What do you mean by; "_picking up from where we left off"?_"

Kairi didn't answer, at least not vocally. She expressed her answer to Sora's question in one swift motion, a kiss on the lips. Kairi pressed her lips hard against Sora's mouth, hard enough that bruising might have been caused. She wrapped her arms fiercely around him, as if he were the last thing on earth and she refused to let go.

Roxas's eyes widened as Kairi's lips met with Sora's, as the one person in the entire world that he loved had just been stolen right in front of his eyes. He wanted so much to cry, to run away, to fall into a black hole somewhere and just die; it would be less painful than this, wouldn't it? Deciding suddenly that it would be less painful to make a small scene than to continue watching the two of them kiss, Roxas slowly edged away, and then when he was out of sight, he ran. He jumped down the boardwalk in front of Kairi's house and began running down the shore, desperate to just get away.

**

* * *

**

**Sora's PoV**

Sora pulled away from the kiss, more startled than anything. In his mind he knew he should have pulled away sooner, but the kiss had shocked him, delaying his reaction.  
"Kairi, what are you doing?"

Kairi blushed, and frowned slightly.  
"I was kissing you…"  
Sora rolled his eyes.  
"I know that, but why?"  
"Well isn't it obvious?"  
"Um, to the boy who just got kissed?" Sora asked rhetorically. "No, no it isn't. So please clarify."  
"Sora…I like you. We would be together right now if it hadn't been for the heartless and the problems."  
Sora shook his head, and took a few steps back.  
"First of all, no Kairi, you're wrong. We wouldn't be together like that, I know that for sure. Riku was the one who had a huge crush on you; he was the one who was obsessed with you. Me? I didn't see you like that at all. You were like a sister to me; I never had those kinds of feelings for you."

Kairi recoiled as if she had been slapped.  
"So all this time…you lead me on?" she asked, her anger rising. "You said how you wanted to share the paopu fruit with me-"

"No that wasn't me, that was a dumb bet that Riku made up-"

"You saved me from the darkness!" she exclaimed.  
"Kairi, I would have done that for anybody who I cared about, anybody.

"You would have risked so much for just anybody?"  
"Yeah, I would have. It's the kind of person I am…"

"You also claimed my heart, Sora. When the island got taken away by the darkness your body pulled my heart in, my heart was inside of you."

"Yeah, so was Ven—" Sora began, but at the thought of Ventus and the whole crazy situation in which Roxas came to be, he remembered the blonde haired boy.

"Crap, Roxas." Sora said outloud, looking around. _"Where could he have gone?"_

"Roxas? He must have left when we were kissing."

"You mean when _you _were kissing me?" Sora said shaking his head. _"Poor Roxas, he must have gotten scared or something when he saw Kairi attack me like that. I can't imagine what he's thinking, I've got to find him before something bad happens."_

"Kairi." Sora said blankly, looking around as his keyblade summoned to his hand. "We can continue this chat later; I've got to go find Roxas, before Riku does."

"Fine, go then." Kairi muttered, turning around and walking back to the door. _"Whatever you say Sora, but just know that I refuse to lose you again." _She thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"_Roxas where are you?" _Sora thought to himself as he ran down the beach, looking for his friend.

**

* * *

**

**Roxas's PoV**

"_I can't believe I lost Sora, just like that." _Roxas thought to himself as he was running. _"Sora is like my everything, I don't know anything else. What am I supposed to do without him?"_

Pausing for a second to catch his breath, Roxas kicked a tree angrily, causing a paopu fruit to fall off one of the leaves. Looking down, he bent over and picked up the star shaped fruit and looked at it closely. As he examined the fruit, Sora's words flashed in his mind.

"_They say if you share one with somebody special, they'll always be with you." _

"Sora…" Roxas muttered, unaware of the presence behind him.  
"So I see you've discovered our Island's famous fruit." Riku said softly. "I wonder who you are expecting to share it with, because I think you're about to be disappointed."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the longer than normal wait time, but since the chapters are getting progressively longer they require more thought and thus as a result more time. I like the way this chapter was paced, it's basically the start of all the trouble/drama that Sora and Roxas will face in the entire story. Kairi will be in character, but slightly darker. Riku is just a jerk, cause I feel that he is just that, a jerk.

Still no appearance of the mysterious person I spoke about before, but they do exist, probably will be revealed in one of the later chapters (5 or 6)

Chapter 6 and 7 are probably going to be the fan favorites, I can just feel it.

I personally think I did bad in this chapter, so review?


	6. You Promised I Would Never Get Hurt

**Roxas's PoV:**

"Riku…" Roxas said softly, as he turned around to look at the silvery haired man who was walking up behind him.

"Yes Roxas, me." Riku replied, holding out an opened hand, causing a keyblade to materialize in it. "I'm sure you know what has to happen now."

Roxas smiled mournfully. "It doesn't have to happen, you want it to."

"Semantic nonsense." Riku answered softly.

Roxas didn't answer. He took the paopu fruit that was in his hand, and set it down against the tree, and moved away. It was almost as if he didn't want the fruit to get damaged, almost as if he wanted to protect it.

"What now, Riku?"

"We fight." Riku said, his lips curling into a dark smile. "You die."

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"_Where could he be?" _Sora wondered to himself. He didn't have it in him to think rationally, he was beyond worried. It was Roxas's first time ever being on Destiny Islands, and he had run off. Roxas didn't know anybody on the island or any locations that were safe, he could be anywhere. The worst part, the one thing that Sora couldn't keep himself from thinking about, was about Riku. What if Riku found Roxas? What if he was with Roxas right now, hurting him?

"_I've got to stop being paranoid." _Sora thought. _"I'm sure Roxas is fine, I just got to find him."_

* * *

**Roxas's PoV:**

"Riku…" Roxas sighed. "I'm not going to fight you."

Riku's smiled faltered, being immediately placed by a sneer.  
"You're not going to fight me? So you greet death with open arms then?"

Roxas shrugged.  
"No, I don't want to die. There's too much in this world that I haven't got to experience, too much I still need to. But I won't fight you. I don't want to ever use my keyblade ever again. The keyblades bring nothing but trouble and pain, and I won't contribute to that."

Riku laughed coldly.  
"How touching, but your little speech won't save you. If I count correctly, you're the only nobody still left standing. We can't have that."  
Roxas shook his head, backing up a few steps as Riku started walking towards him.

"_I'm not nobody…I'm somebody."_

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"_Damn it, Roxas. Why did you have to run off?" _Sora wondered angrily. He wasn't really angry at Roxas, but the thought of his best friend being in danger worried him immensely, and sent his paranoia into overdrive.

"_What if he got lost...? What if he's hurt? What if he got swept out to sea? What if he was attacked by seagulls? What if somebody kidnapped him? What if he was attacked by heartless?"_

These thoughts wrapped tightly around Sora's mind like tourniquet and made him fear for the safety of his friend. Now no longer sprinting, Sora was running as fast as he could down the beach, desperate to locate the one who meant the most to him.

* * *

**Roxas's PoV:**

"Riku please don't do this." Roxas begged, having stepped back so far that his back was now up against a huge wall of stone.

"Don't." Riku uttered harshly. "Just don't."  
"Don't what…?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Don't play the victim. You're not a victim; _you're _not even a real person."

Roxas flushed bright red, anger rising.  
"Stop it!"  
"I intend to." Riku said coldly, now only a few steps away, raising his keyblade. "And trust me; Sora won't be here to save you, not this time."

Before Roxas could respond, Riku was already charging, his keyblade aimed right at his target's heart.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"Roxas!" Sora yelled. "Roxas where are you!"

A loud scream rang out in the air, echoing all around the normally peaceful Destiny Islands.

"…who was that?" Sora wondered outloud, searching for the source of the noise. "It was somebody screaming, wait… Roxas?"

The thought dawned upon him like the setting sun, and immediately after a dark pit of guilt, anger, and worry settled into his stomach. Heading in the direction that that screams had come from, nothing was in Sora's mind but the death of whoever caused Roxas pain.

* * *

"I thought you would put up more of a fight than this, Roxas." Riku said, jumping away from Roxas. His first hit had been avoided by Roxas begrudgingly summoning his own keyblade to deflect the hit. Since then, Riku had managed to make a few hits, none fatal, but painful.

"I…don't…wanna…fight." Roxas said, breathing heavily.

"You have no choice in the matter Roxas. You aren't real, remember?"  
"I…AM!" Roxas yelled, charging at Riku, keyblade high in the air.

"There's that fire that I was looking for, embrace the anger, and show your true colors!"

Sora rushed to the scene, and gasped as he saw Roxas charging at Riku.  
_"What's he doing? Roxas doesn't fight, it's not his style, he hates violence."_

"I am somebody; I'm something, not nothing!" Roxas screamed, striking his keyblade against Riku's with every word.  
_"That's it..." _Sora thought to himself. _"Riku must have set Roxas off, and that's why he's fighting."_

"You're fiery." Riku said, smiling condescendingly. "I can see why our Sora has such interest in you."  
"Keep Sora out of this!" Roxas growled, anger etched in his blue eyes, turning them a dark cobalt color.  
"That's it, let lose. You're proving more and more, by each passing second, that I was right about you. You're a nobody through and through, an empty vessel for evil."

"I said shut up!" Roxas yelled. He struck forward with his keyblade in a burst of anger, managing to catch Riku off guard.

Riku's eyes widened as the blade struck him across the shoulder, throwing him backwards off his feet, landing hard on his back.

"Roxas, don't!" Sora yelled, as the blonde haired boy walked towards the fallen Riku, all intent to finish the fight. "Please…"

Roxas paused, the voice of the one who owned his heart soothing him, rushing through his body like a calm-cooling breath.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Roxas, it's me." Sora said, walking over to him. "It's okay now, it's all okay. I'm here now, everything's alright."

"Sora…I…" Roxas choked, tears surfacing from his eyes. "I'm…sorry."  
"It's alright, I saw everything. It's not your fault, I know you would never hurt any living thing, I know it's not in you. He attacked you, and you defended yourself."  
"I never felt so angry…Riku was right about me."  
"No!" Sora exclaimed angrily. "Don't let him make you feel that way, he's wrong."  
"Sora, how could you think that? You saw what I did…my peaceful resolve was so quickly dissolved when he made me angry. How am I nothing more than a monster?"

"You're not a monster…you're my Roxas." Sora said softly, with eyes blinking away his own tears that were now forming.

"I'm…yours?" Roxas asked questioningly, carefully, not wanting to jump to assumptions that could lead him to potential devastation.

"Yes, you're mine. You're my best friend in the whole world."  
Roxas sighed, looking down. Sora didn't mean what he had thought, and he barely could hide his disappointment.

"Is everything okay Roxas?" Sora asked, slightly confused. "Is it something I said?"  
"No, Sora…I just…" Roxas began, but was immediately silenced by a gasp of pain, then scream of agony.

Sora looked in shock as Riku, who had recovered and went unnoticed during the conversation between him and Roxas, struck the latter with his keyblade, full force. Sora felt like he was punched in the stomach as the world seemed to go in slow-motion, as Roxas, his best friend in the entire universe, fell onto the ground, a huge gash in his back quickly filling up with blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize to my readers for taking such a long hiatus and not updating for so long. I'm also equally sorry that I have only this to give you guys, which I feel is the weakest chapter so far. I will definitely make an update sooner than this time, so don't despair. I thank you all for sticking it out for me and waiting. Hope you're all enjoying the story :)


End file.
